BrideGroom
by Nevermoria
Summary: When Voldemort died his son made a deal, turning a once great cause into cowards. When the son tries to control the next Dark Lord things do not go as planned, how a Hufflepuff could ever think he was all powerful is laughable at best. Trust is hard to come by, a snake in a lions body must find her place in the world before its decided for her.


Hermione tucked a stray curl behind her ear, muttering about missing her hair spells while she waited for Sophia-Lynn Travers to respond to her last message. She was currently on the Hogwarts express tucked up by the window waiting for her two stupid friends to walk in. Well, one idiot friend and her adopted brother of sorts. She had always loved Harry like a brother and had been plotting for years how to explain everything to him. His parents being brought back this year she felt would help her cause. The family cause, at the thought she felt the journal warm in announcement of Sophia Lynn's response.

Mia, calm down love. Mother said the meeting went swimmingly, you know she is the centre of gossip. Bellatrix almost cried over your beauty when you apparently killed that man, by the way, how dare you not tell me! A muggle rapist? Did you make him suffer, please tell me you gutted him from cock to tongue? Anyway, Potter will come around, once Lily has a proper talk with him everything will be fine. The rat can sod off, proper woman waits till marriage, no matter what they think your parentage is. Sodding filth. Who do you think your father will pick? My bet is on the Nott boy, mum said he looked like he came after you removed your mask. You must show me the outfit she wouldn't stop about the lace.

She laughed at the thought, wishing she had been paying attention. At first, she was uneasy that her father allowed one of her schoolmates to join but he was of age so she had no room to fight it. The dress she had picked was amazing when she thought back, black lace with patterns of all the houses laid over a white dress which ended high on her thigh with a glint of skin showing from the top of her black and grey stockings. She had no qualms about the meeting overall, the rest of the adults had always known her and she had sat in on several meetings, even the ones where people were tortured into madness or killed. Who would have guessed her pygmy puff Hufflepuff father could kill without remorse. She supposed it was her Slytherin grandparents and Gryffindor mother that helped him through his natural want to help everyone. Thinking over who she wished to be stuck with she sighed and began her note back.

Phi you know I will never take second-hand knowledge over first hand, Bella did cry after when I called her auntie and thanked her for the extra practice in the morning. I wanted to wait till I saw you over Winter break so I could give you the details with hand gestures. And yes, once I sent him into madness he tried to eat his own eyes and I sliced him from his ass up the front to his Adam's apple. There was so much blood it made me hungry for red meat, I know Harry will come around but I am not looking forward to being accused of lying. Ronald isn't all that important considering that his older brothers all willing came to Grandfather. I'm hoping, do not laugh, for Malfoy. He challenges me, never have I thought I'd find that hot but god when he gets pissed and calls me a mudblood I end up unable to ignore the gift my mother gave me. You'll see the dress as soon as I get back. We're taking off now so I'll write back before bed, Love you Sophia-Lynn

Slipping her book back into her bag just in time for two of the boys in question, Harry flashed her a dazzling smiled before sitting next to her. He brought her feet into his lap and began the traditional foot rub for payment of the first week of her help in class. As always Ron came in a moment later, glaring at Harry for touching her before ungracefully landing across from them. Slightly red in the face as if waiting for her to say something, he let out a overly long sigh trying to force her hand. When Hermione only mewed as Harry's fingers found a rather deep knot from her heals the day before, Ron lost it. "You slag! I waiting all summer for a bloody letter, where in Merlins left nutsack were you?!" She glared at him trying to decide how much to say, deciding on only semi lies she smiled a sweet sly smile as she removed her feet from Harry's lap. "Ronald," She hissed the word with disdain trying to summon her inner Slytherin, "I was spending time with my family, I am getting closer to coming of age and my father did not feel comfortable with me being around males for three months with no male relative to keep offending perverts from trying to forcibly take what belongs to my future husband." Letting the word sink in she replaced her feet waiting for Harry to restart, when he hesitated she giggled and nudge his hand. "Daddy adores you Harry no worrys, please a little more on the heels I've been wearing heels much more and after my going away party last night there a bit tender"

He gladly restarted but after a few minutes of Ron's heavy breathing something hit him. "Ron, why did her father think someone would try to force anything on Mione?" The slight hold on his anger snapped as Ron realised that Hermione had told her parents, before he could justify a reason which would make sure she looked like a slag Hermione spoke up in between purrs. "The end of last years, I was taking a relaxing bath in the prefects bathroom when Ronald broke my wards and tried to join me" Purrrr, "And when I told him to leave he stripped and joined me anyways even after I began to fight his advances" Mewww, "The beast almost raped me but once the wards were down I sent a message to Minerva who came running, just in time, that why I was in the hospital for the last night before we left. Shock, you know, Daddy insisted I see a healer to make sure I had no ill effects over the ATTACK"

She knew she had said just the right thing when Harry's stopped moving as he sent glares at the redhead, the wheels were turning as to whether he could get away with cursing Ron. Deciding words would work till he could drag him to a class room he jumped up towering over the redhead in question. "You filth! You tried to hurt Mione! Why Ron, were like siblings, we have always been there for each other!" Harry couldn't hide the hurt in his voice, it mixed with the disgust and rage making it crack to his dismay. He didn't notice Hermione slip her flats back on and leave, all his focus was on finding his words to scream at his soon to be ex best friend.

Hermione happily slipped down the hallway to an empty compartment to finish her plotting, the first bit of plan turn Harry had worked amazingly. Now she just needed to turn others, her father requested anyone she did not want to see dead to either turn or go into hiding before the end of next year. Luna, that was a given, the dazed Ravenclaw had a mind that Hermione could happily get lost in. Ginny, that was already going to be taken care of between Harry and her older brothers, minus Ronald. She scratched the names in her unmagical jornal, unable to think of anyone else worth saving she summoned the book her mother gave her for her birthday. After a chapter passed she heard the door open, looking up annoyed expecting Harry or Ginny she was happily surprised to see the blond hair of Draco Malfoy. "Ferret! Whatever are you doing in my space?" He spun around sneering at her, "I am not in the mood for you nagging Granger" He swore he saw a glint in her eyes that only his aunt Helen could do, the sickly sweet voice that came out of Hermione's mouth sent him back to Dark lessons with said aunt. "What has my dragon so on edge?"

His blood began to burn at the ignorant girl, "How dare you, filthy Mudblood, I will gut you if you ever call me that again" He turned to leave but found the door sealed shut, realizing there was a chill in the air that he had only ever felt in the presence of his lord. Draco held his breath as understanding washed over him, while no one had mentioned the younger Riddle having an heir he was not surprised "You know I adore it when you say that, you hate me so much because of my blood. I have a secret Dragon, soon you are going to envy my blood. Worship it" He tried the door again, panic overcoming him, his father would kill him for calling her that, "I'm sorry my Lady, I never meant you offence, I was nev-" He felt a wand poke into his back, death, he was going to die. "Dragon, don't you listen," Her small hand snaked around his hips undoing the belt of his trousers stopping when he couldn't help but physically shake from fear. Snickering she rubbed the buckle turning into a jeweled dragon before redoing his pants and stepping away.

"I know you didn't know, Daddy requested that I grow up knowing my peers without special treatment, it did him wonders on knowing who to trust. Secrets won't be needed soon though. He wants me to pick one of his followers to be my king, my hope is that it's you" The honest adormation in her voice shocked him, finding some of his classic snark he turned to see her innocently looking at him. "Me?" She placed a hand over her mouth to giggle at his question, "Silly boy" Waving her wand he toppled over, she placed her wand onto her dark mark focusing on Theo. 'Draco is asleep four doors down, wake him once I leave. Do not Tell him who I am Theodore' Happy with herself Hermione made her way back Harry and Ronald wanting to see how it went.

Back in her friends carpement, dark gashes covered the seats with burn marks on the ceiling. Harry sat in the middle, blood dripping down his nose and his hair pushed back and held by sweat. Hermione sighed as she opened the door, he tried to smile but it caused more blood to gush. "Harry...what did you two boys do now.." She nelt next to him running her thumb over his puffed skin, with a flick she began to clean him up. "All I wanted was to understand what made him think he could get away with it. You know what he said?" Hermione hummed waiting for him to continue, "Because woman need to learn their place, at our feet. I thought maybe a jab at your blood, or the excuse that everyone thought you two would get together anyway. But woman need to learn there place? I sent a letter to his mother, just wait for the howler" Hermione sighed as she began fixing the cabin itself, "Harry, his mother won't do anything. She agrees, just like she expects Ginny to be your wife and do whatever you want" Harry's eyes went wide, first that they expected him to marry their daughter, which while being pretty was not his type, and second, that Hermione had been exposed to such a horrid family.

"Do you think its a pureblood thing?" Hermione had to laugh at her friend, her adopted brother, "No Harry it's not a pureblood thing" He wrinkled his nose as he sat with her on the cushion, "How would you know Hermione?" She retreated inwards, this isn't how she wanted to tell him. "Harry, I must admit something, and you may be mad but I need you to remember that I love you like a brother and I have never hurt you" Harry eye'd her, unsure why she was uneasy, perhaps she had a pureblood boyfriend she was worried about. She took his silence as a good sign, forcing her breath she stood and sealed the door. "I'm not a Mudblood...My parents are both magical…" Harry stared at his childhood friend in annoyance, she had lied to him. "Why on earth are you pretending to a muggleborn!" She cringed at his anger, twirling a strand of hair uncontrollably till she founds words. "My parents come from a very old family and were worried about what would happen to me once I came to school. My father had come to Hogwarts under a assumed name as well for safety. It worked for him, but I made friends, friends make lies more complicated…" Harry paced the compartment before looking at her, tears brimmed her eyes. Even in his anger and confusion he couldn't be the reason for her tears, he pulled her into a hug patting her curls. "Hush Hermione, you're still my little sister. Who are your parents?" To this she stilled before pulling away, "Your going to take it badly"

The shake in her voice made him uneasy, Death Eaters, he reached for her hand kneeling in front of her. "If they are the same people who take us shopping each fall, and the same people who took me in during the summer after our fourth year when I couldn't be around my family or magic, then I will love them all the same. I will love you all the same" Hermione let out a laugh, panicking she added more layers to the door before holding out her hand. "I will tell you, but if you take it badly I am going to obliterated me telling you. Only their names, and the reason your mad because I know you will be mad. If you wish for me to leave you alone after I will" Defeated Harry sighed, grabbing her outstretched hand and pulling her onto his lap on the ground. "Tell me sissy" Hermione tucked her head into his chest, brotherly love over running her better senses. "Troy Delacroix Riddle and Helen Dolphine Lestrange" When she felt him still the actual fear of the situation filled her, jumping up she saw darkness in the green eyes of her best friend.

"Spawn of Voldemort! You were never my friend were you? Has this whole thing been a plot from your evil grandfather to get me off my guard?! Well it won't work!" He seethed as he marched towards her, his fist making a hole in the wall next to her head. When he breathed and saw how close the hole was he tried to back away but found a wand at the tip of his nose. The haunting eyes that looked back him broke his heart, he saw no evil in her honeycomb eyes. Harry saw the same fear he had on the train ride as first years. The same fear he saw most of their first year. She wasn't using him, she couldn't, she cared for him like a brother as he cared for her as a sister. An apology was on the tip of his tongue before he felt a warmth overtake him, his eyes became dark and all he could hear was the soft crying of his best friend. He had broken her heart...worst yet, he knew he wouldn't be able to remember the why.

Harry woke with a start, his head was pounding like something had been ripped away from his soul. Feeling the hard bed under him he realized he was in the Healing Ward, Harry wrapped his mind trying to remember how he got here. Some things fit together but others..wouldn't. It wasn't that they couldn't they were still there, names still ringing in his mind, but the reason behind those names gone. Something Riddle and something Lestrange, Voldemort has a child, a son. Anger filled him at this thought but a ping of guilt came with that anger. He remembered fighting with Ron, barely saddened by the ending of that friendship when he remembered the reason for the fight. He remembered Hermione looking broken, her wand pressing into his skin, she had done this. He had made her do this. She didn't want him to remember, at least all of it. She had a secret… Harry sighed as he stood from the bed, he dressed slightly before leaving the ward. He knew he should stay but he needed his sister more. Finding the fat lady he made his way into the Gryffindor common room, only to find Ginny waiting for him.

Awkwardness filled him, he was expected to marry her. "Um, hey Gin, we need to talk. I found something out today and I want to set it stra-" Her eyes roared to life as her wand dug into his chest, great another mad witch. "Harold James Potter, you dimwitted child! You, you, idiot! You're going to ruin everything pushing her, she told you and you freaked. You almost hurt her, you could have killed her! She told me and I was fine, shocked and mad for a bit but I did not hurt her! Serves you right she took the memory, you would probably go running to a teacher and get her killed! I swear to god, you are going to make this right or I will gut you like pig at her feet. Do you understand" Harry stuttered for a moment before nodding, whatever his sisters secret was he would be able to handle it, sooner or later.

Ginny sighed removing her wand, "She's asleep and stressed, she will tell you when she is ready. Push her and I will know, and Harry, I plan on leaving my family home. Hell will freeze before I marry a man without it being my choice" She smirked before heading up the stairs to her room, relieved to have cleared the air. She adored Harry, but not enough to be the chosen ones wife. Defeated Harry laid on one of the many couches that filled the common room, Ron would be in their shared room. He would have to ask for a transfer, perhaps with the older guys, he hated how younger kids looked at him. Like a hero. He knew he was no hero, everything that had every happened had been dumb luck and Hermione. Reluctantly sleep took him, thoughts of his sister filling his dreams.

Draco woke in a similar way, but instead of the Healing Ward he found himself in his bed, surrounded by his drinking friends. "Bloody hottest thing I have ever seen, she literally gutted him! You should have heard the bastard screaming, the look in her eyes!" Theodore Nott was giddy as he remembered the way their Lady had looked during her initiation. They all took the mark sure, but she had to prove to everyone that she was the killer they needed. That the Gaunt blood of her ancestors still flowed strong in her. Draco noticed the new Dark Mark that covered his friends left forearm, "Why did you get marked already? We haven't even finished school" Everyone turned to the blond boy and broke out laughing, "Thank god you're alive, I was worried she killed you for a bit. Our Lord has lowered the age, we are all able to be marked by the age of 17 as long as we meet the requirements" Draco eye'd his friend as he tried to stand, to his dismay he landed on his knees. Through gritted teeth he forced himself back up and towards his friends. "What are the requirements?"

Theo sighed as he pushed a chair closer to Draco, "Be careful, I was being honest when I said we thought you may be dead. The requirements are to find our Lady and impress her without giving away her position to anyone at school. I honestly did it by mistake but she counted it because she was that impressed" Draco let out a laugh, glad to be off his weight. "Who is she?" Gregory Goyle surprisingly was the one to speak, "She is our new queen, Voldemort's latest heir, or heiress in this case. She's here, with us, to think I bullied our queen" A look of fear filled his features for a moment before he scratched his own mark, "She didn't seem to hold it against me luckily, I doubt she will hold it against you either mate" Draco snorted, "Yes I get who she is, but who is she here" Theo and Greg looked at each other as if debating before Theo spoke, "We can't tell you, part of it is proving your smart enough to see her through her safety measures" Draco felt a tad annoyed but understood, disobeying could cost them their lives and he knew it. A thought hit him though, "Why did she almost kill me?" Greg laughed as he tossed a bottle of Whiskey to Draco, "You walked in on part of her plan, I suppose its pay back for picking on her" Deciding to worry about it later Draco sat in with his friends, wanting to hear more about their Queen and her plans.

Morning came causing Draco to curse himself, late night drinking always bit him in the ass. Seeing as he was the first up he began to flick open curtains and toss water bottles to the boys as they woke up. "Come on you runts class starts in hour we can not let our house down this year" They all moaned their thanks as they dressed, once presentable the group made their way to the great hall. Once at the large table Theo called on of the kitchen elves, "Hello deary, my name is Theo Nott, me and my friends got into a bit of trouble and are feeling ill. Could you bring us some toast and coffee?" The elf looked at him before laughing, an act that caused her whole body to shake. "Mipsy will bring the Slytherin boys some toast, coffee and a hangover potion. Please Mr. Nott hand this to Mr. Malfoy when he feels alright. His elf gave Mipsy it this morning to pass along" A small note was patted into his hands before the elf popped away leaving a plate piled high with toast surrounded with jars of toppings. Steaming cups of coffee sat in front of each boy which caused them all to smile. Theo handed the note over before digging in, but Draco was to preoccupied watching Potter to read it just yet.

The Gryffindor was acting weird, he wasn't being tagged along by Weasley and he was skirting around talking to Granger. He seemed afraid, Draco understood but was lost as to why. Hermione was not a witch you wanted to cross, he found that out the hard way, but Harry was her golden boy. He would be shocked if they didn't up together since she showed no interest in the annoying red head. Deciding to follow them he let his breakfast sit, Harry had nervously asked Hermione to go into the hall to talk. She looked mad, but why, Draco was able to slip out the door after them and into an enclave. He knew Potter paid no mind to anything other than his bubble but he was shocked Granger had not seen him.

Harry gave Hermione a weak smile before trying to clear his throat when no words came he looked at the ground in defeat. Hermione being clever as always decided she would talk for him, she smirked as she socked his arm. "Yes you should have listened to me when I said you'd be mad, yes I know you understand why I took the memories. Yes we are still friends, and yes when I feel I can tell you without you almost putting a hole through my skull I will tell you my secret. Till then, please know, you are my brother, I will always love you and I have never done anything to harm you" Harry nodded as he pulled her into a hug, "I love you to sis…" Releasing her from his hug he made his way back into the Great Hall, "I'll be right there Harry!" Hermione rounded on where she knew Draco was hiding. "Your pathetic Malfoy, I saw you the whole time and heard your breathing over Harry's. If this was important you would have been killed on the spot. I expected better from Lucius son" She snarled at him before pointing her wand at him and taking anything that could lead him to her to quickly. This boy was becoming more work than he was worth. She made her way back into the hall, avoiding the Slytherin table she sat by Harry and finished her meal. Hermione could have told Theo again but she wanted Draco to suffer a bit.

Weeks came and went, Ron stayed far away from the now duo much to their relief. A howler did come, but not for Ron. Ginny had filed for separation from her family, citing abuse on many levels. Her older brothers minus Ron would be gardiens till she came of age, as such each weekend one of the other Red heads were at the school. Most the time it was the twins, which made Hermione overwhelmed, they always seemed to cause trouble which she felt the need to fix. Finally she had beaten it into them that they are to behave while at school, afterwards they caused her no hell. Sure they were still the twins so it didn't stop, but it stopped when she was around. All to soon the Hogsmeade weekend came, she had promised Ginny to go cloth shopping but craved to stay in bed all day and sleep. A woman of her word though she at the front doors at seven am, the giddy 5th year holding onto her arm as they made their way into the village. Back in the tower they called home, Harry was only just stirring from his dream. The train ride still haunted him but it no longer ended in her killing him so he thought it was a plus. Deciding to enjoy his favorite time of the year he made his way to the common room.

On the stairs up to the massive room a first year ran past him knocking him into the wall, which, he didn't mind. He'd rather be ignored then asked to sign something or have to show someone his scare. Righting the picture he was overcome with curiosity as dusk spew from behind the canvas. Removing the picture he found a small hole with something glowing inside, against his better judgement he reached inside. What he found amazed him, a leather box sat under several layers of dust, his name plainly written in gold. Hurriedly he put the Canvas back and ran down to his room, firmly locking the door before plopping onto his bed. When opened the box was much bigger than it appeared, it held about a hundred vials filled with memories. Unable to ignore the need to know who had left this for him he set the box down and dug through his trunk till he found the Pensive that Hermione had made him.

Gently setting the stone basin on his bed he knelt beside it, pulling out a vial with the numeral one on it. Hermione would be more mad about him doing something out of order than without her so in his mind this was the better of two evils. Pouring the thought into the pensive he breathed out a hollow breath before dipping his head under the surface. He landed under the oak tree that overlook the Black Lake, he could see the school in the distance. Harry was confused for a moment before he heard someone clear their throat. To his right sat a boy no older than he, honestly it could have been him but the eyes and ears were wrong. The boy smiled into the sun shine, "Get ahold of yourself James, Sirius and Remus do this all the time as therapy. You can do it," Harry's eyes went as wide as saucers, he was sitting in his father's memory. "Alright, so, I am remembering this to give to my child, My name is James Charles Potter. Heir to the line of Potter, we are renowned potion masters, of which I will be following my father and forefathers in a mastery degree in Potions and take over the family business once my own heir is born" James sighed, looking over the black water. "Today is the day I ask for Lilly hand in marriage, our fathers approved our Courtship last fall and after her mother's passing last month I feel this is the best time to solidify our agreement"

Harry was amazed that his father had asked his muggle grandparents for courtship of his mother, he scouted closer as James began to laugh. "Today I ask Lillian Amelia Travers to be my wife!" Chills went down Harry's spine, he must have heard him wrong. Perhaps his father dated before his mother, everyone makes mistakes. The chill turned into ice as a Red headed girl walked up the hill with a smile plastered on her face, Lilly, she was the image from every picture Harry had ever seen. "Potter, you know it's supposed to be a surprise for the bride, not gossip around the whole school" James began to stammer and Harry felt like he was invading as his mother leaned in to kiss his father. On que he was flicked from the memory, Harry sat for several minutes processing what he had just saw. Everything he knew was a lie, he laughed a bit, that seemed to be a running theme in his life lately. Deciding to jump ahead to get answer Harry pulled vial 98 from the bottom of the box.

Forcing himself into the liquid he was shocked when it wasn't his father who met him. Troy Granger sat in a large arm chair with two children on his knees. Harry stood in the corner of the room watching a mane of brown curls hug a much smaller version of himself. A small female voice filled the room, "Daddy, can I keep him?" Troy laughed as he set the girl down, she tottered for a moment before standing proudly. "You can not keep your god cousin, but, you can be his best friend. I'm sure Harry will adore you once he understands a bit more" The girl, who Harry was guessing was Hermione, huffed before locking eyes with the small version of Harry. "You will be by my side through life if I have to kill you to make my point little cousin!" Tiny Harry laughed, "Mia, I will always be by your side"

A door behind actual Harry opened letting his mother into the room. "Troy, your father, he needs help. Something has gone horribly wrong!" Lilly broke down crying as she fell to the floor, blood covered her arms and chest. Harry reached to help but when he his hand faded through her form he was shot back out of the memory. Vile threatened to spill from him as he tried to wash the thought from his mind. He looked so much older than he expected given his mother was still alive, then again he shouldn't be surprised by more lies. Thinking back to the memory of his mother Harry forced himself to his feet before storing the box and pensive, for once in his life Harry James Potter was willingly spending the afternoon in the library.

Draco strode through the forest that surrounded Hogsmeade, mindful to be careful as he was technically in the forbidden forest. He sighed as he wrinkled the parchment in his palm, whatever his father wanted had better been good. This was the perfect time to search for their Lady and prove himself. He had woken in an enclave just before class had started with the help of his friends. He had no clue how he had gotten there but by the way his head hurt he guessed he had angered her again. The image of an innocent smile drove him to try again, as much as he hated to admit it he wanted her approval more than her fathers or grandfathers. With a pop a Malfoy elf came into view, Lylic the elf bowed before grabbing onto Draco's hand. When they landed at the manor she tried to smile but seemed scared, "Master Lucius would like to see Master Draco in the Main Dining room" Draco's blood went a bit cold, his mother had the elves scrubbed that floor for weeks but he bet it was stained. They refused to speak of where the blood came but being that room didn't seem like a good idea.

Abit forcefully he made his way towards the Dining room, the stain was indeed there. Perhaps this was where their Queen had gutted the man that Theo so often talked about. Clearing his throat Draco made himself known, two figures turned towards him and smiled. His own father and the younger Dark Lord. Troy Riddle waved his hand towards the chair opposite him, which Draco took without question. "Draco Malfoy, my daughter tells me all about you. The praised Muggle and Mudblood hater of her year" He tried to preen under the compliment but the words felt dirty in the air. "I love my child dearly...but she is very much like her Slytherin mother. Always has some convoluted plan that in the end works but not brash enough for my style. Hufflepuff you know" This caused Lucius to chuckle fondly as he sipped his whiskey, "My daughter has a plan, that each new Death Eater must best her. I find it unneeded, why does it matter if your followers are at your level? But she is picky, I need you to be her follower. I am giving the honor of caring the Gaunt blood line to the Malfoys"

Draco felt the air leave his lungs, he was being given their Lady, but it to felt wrong. So wrong in fact he did the unspeakable. "I refuse" Lucius spit his drink out, anger bubbled as he tried to speak. Troy held up a hand to silence the older Malfoy, Draco gulped before standing and pacing the table. "your daughter is evil, and methodical, she has probably had this planned since she started school. I would be a very stupid man to go against her wishes. More importantly she will never accept me as her husband if I am given special treatment. No, I am going back to school to find a way to prove my worth and once she decides I am ready then I will take the Mark. And when and if she shows interest I will ask you both permission to court her like I would any other witch. Father, my Lord" Troy began to laugh sealing the door, "Boy you are not given a choice, I have already decided" Draco easily unsealed the door before starring his lord in the eyes, "Sir you don't get it, she isn't adding to your followers. She is growing a network of people her age who she can trust. She is not being our Lady, she is being our leader. We will die for her not because we are obligated to because we agree with her cause. We will die for her before we would be broken without her. I am hers, not yours"

Harry sat on the edge of the couch as he waited for his friends to get back from their shopping trip. He didn't have to wait long as the two girls came tumbling into the room, two house elves followed them happily carrying several bags. Harry couldn't help but chuckle, "get enough clothes girls?" Ginny gared before heading towards her room as Hermione sat next to her brother. She sighed placing her hand on his, "what's on your mind?" Harry laughed a bit, a teary kind of sound that made him feel weak, "I am a pureblood, Lilly Evans never existed. Lillian Potter nee Travers did. And your the daughter of Troy Riddle, your mother is Helen Lestrange. My parents best friends" The words felt so nice to get off his chest, he had spent some time destroying everything in sight inside the forest to work past his initial burst of anger. Now he just felt empty. Hermione smiled and scooted closer, "my mother was their friend, my father doesn't have friends he has followers" Harry snorted as he put a arm around her shoulder, "Is that wise? Even Voldemort has his circle of most trusted people, those must count as friends" She snuggled into him as he leaned back, "oh grandpa does, he was friends with all the knights his age. More like a father than friend to the younger, and a focus of hope for the older. Father disagrees and has been in change for some time so no more friends in our little group"

A thought hit Harry, "Is he back?" Hermione smiled fondly before tracing the scar on Harry's skin, "Yes he is, and he wants to apologize. Your parents were not targets, they were on a mission for him. Their last before they were ordered to take us to America for safety. But something went wrong, I remember your mother coming into my father's study covered in blood. She died there. You know this scar is actually from me? I had a panic attack when you taught me to fly. We both landed hard and you got a bit of gash, I never understood how Dumbledore turned it into a Killing curse mark"

Harry genuinely laughed at this tracing the scar for the first time in years, "I taught you how to fly?" Hermione smiled softly, "almost, I was getting good. But then father refused to take you in, there are still Travers left but instead he made a deal with Dumbledore. They old bastard got you...and in exchange Dumbledore stopped the fighting. The true Death Eaters died with my grandfather, but they'll be reborn" The smile on his sisters face made him shiver, at the best of times she was a force to be reckoned with but when it came to cowards Hermione hit a new level of furry. "You make it sound like your the next dark lord" Harry regretted the words almost as soon as they left his mouth, she twitched her nose before raising a single finger to her lips. "shh"


End file.
